


The Hole at the Edge of the Story

by dancesontrains



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for oxoniensis's Porn Battle VIII, for the prompts 'Snow White/Beauty, apples and roses'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hole at the Edge of the Story

Every fairytale girl has parts of her story which are forgotten or carefully hidden. For instance, all those evil stepmothers? They tended to be mothers, and the truth was slowly written out by the men who took charge of these stories and told them to little boys and girls in an attempt to make them behave. As vicious and as beautiful as many of these old tales remained, some parts were sliced out, for who would want to give some little girl a twinge of fear as her mother put her to bed? Or other truths, like the one that some princes would like to be with other princes, and some princesses with other princesses?

So, few people remained to tell of the love between two women, one a princess neglected by her jealous mother and the other a village belle. This was way before the first married a man who liked her best after an icy bath, and the second a man who would occasionally spit hairballs. The women had met one evening as they stood outside the palace windows sadly watching a ball, and their friendship had slowly grown after many shared books and cups of tea. They would sneak off together to barns and fields and palace rooms after the boring routine of chores, and neither quite remembered when simple hugs and touches had become something more, and their chaste kisses on the mouth became warmer, with lips opening and tongues beginning to touch.

Of course, this is yet another part of the fairytale left out. Who wants to mention that the princess had slept with others before her marriage, and the prince loved her just as much as her would have if she were still ‘as pure as the driven snow’? (Actually, he loved her better for it; at least one of them had experience). Or that there could be horrid itches and scabs and babies left outside the church gates at dawn.

Our heroines were not naive- they lived in the country, where every spring they could see animals running around mounting each other. At first, what they were doing to each other in the orchard had seemed very different from the bestial humping; gentle kisses, hands slowly moving inside cumbersome dresses, little hushed laughs as one tickled another. After time as they grew in confidence, there were hands moving over naked bodies (one pair dry and scarred from hard work, one marginally softer) long, moist fingers sliding in between legs and rubbing, pushing inside, until the belle screamed.

Sadly, this could not last. The queen eventually noticed the rose-red flush on her daughter’s cheeks, saw her own face which was beginning to fill with the wrinkles and marks of her own unpleasant thoughts, and was filled with the madness that destroyed her and almost killed her daughter. The belle found herself enslaved to a beast in exchange for her father’s life. We know what happened to them after that- they married princes, gave birth to children and lived something which wasn’t really a happily ever after, because that does not exist in this world, but enjoyable lives nonetheless.

(And sometimes, they travelled in secret to meet each other. They never shared more than a gentle kiss or a hug that lasted for a second longer than normal, as now they had husbands, children and kingdoms to look after, but every princess needs someone to whisper secrets to).

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and named by Sherlockian. First posted [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html?thread=1166927#t1166927) on 19/06/2009.


End file.
